Paths of crossing
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: I finally got the FIFTH chapter written with my favorite character harken it R&R this chapter takes place during a night of farewells 26x28x
1. Battle preparations

I finally got the Harken Isadora A support so I can start wit my one shot  
  
Lewa-Yeah dude you're finally seizing the carp!  
  
Erk-shutup lewa  
  
Vwg-can you hear me now?  
  
Shake-yeah I can hear you STRAIGHT THROUGH MY NOSE  
  
Vwg-good!  
  
Shake-you couldn't write a romance if you tried Max hah!  
  
Harken-COME BACK SHAKE YOU'RE SO GOOD!(leaps on him trying to drink him)  
  
Shake-AHHH GO AWAY   
  
oh and introducing my new muse WILLIE NELSON the monster from athf he believes in love  
  
not murder and likes juice which is your blood and repeatedly asks if he has mail  
  
Willie-do I have mail?  
  
Wil-O.o;; umm no  
  
ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Shake-this fic won't be good warning  
  
harken-I'M GOING TO GET YOU SHAKE  
  
see shake you lie what goes around comes around  
  
also I've changed my mind and this will be in chapters the romance will come  
  
later in the story so don't worry . .  
  
Isadora had only joined the group shortly and yet she couldn't quit thinking about   
  
him. he had promised he would return of course he would return. She had been doubting   
  
lately though. It was months since they're last message and Lord Elbert was dead   
  
,but she would not give up hope.Suddenly "ISADORA PAY ATTENTION" She snapped out of  
  
her thoughts as she narrowly parried the incoming arrow with her ax. A man with   
  
purple hair came up to her a tome in his hand a healing staff across his back.   
  
"Isadora, I have been sent over by our tactician and asks if you need healing" He said  
  
"No I am fine do not worry for me." she said slightly shaken up as she watched the sage  
  
draw his mysterious symbol in midair muttering his incomprehensible words the   
  
offending sniper sent to his grave as he was immolated and the sage picked up the object   
  
from the ground which he had dropped in his final moments. It was suddenly   
  
transported from him as a man in a wagon waved to him from his position. Isadora   
  
went back to her thoughts watching the battle her armor glinting in the sun as she   
  
tried to pierce the fog and see the famed white wolf Lloyd. Suddenly there he was   
  
glaring at her as he leapt at her he yelled "Evil scum you will pay for the pain you   
  
have caused others!" Isadora was confused as she raised her short spear defensively   
  
narrowly dodging it as she hurled her spear at him As she hit him creating a wound in  
  
the white wolf's shoulder . His form suddenly became distorted as it split  
  
into five different entities as each one Darted towards her sinking the biting blade into  
  
her flesh at different intervals until all went black.  
  
Harken was an empty shell. He hadn't performed his duty of protecting his lord or   
  
his comrades. Now he had mercenaries at his back ,if only a few ,with a promise to pay   
  
them as soon as he could. His sword shouldered his old Ax and swords lost to the land  
  
narrowly surviving his encounter with Nergal. That was a day that nergal would not   
  
forget. He had found out where the Black fang fortress was and was rushing there as  
  
fast as his small band would allow. Two more days the Man in the last village had   
  
said. Two more days. He began to think of his failures: Lord Elbert , his comrades ,   
  
Isadora. He almost stopped remembering his promise to her once more. He was   
  
conflicting between Isadora and his revenge. He had struggled and decided to go with  
  
the most possible. He did not think Isadora would accept him because of how he had  
  
worried her and was ashamed to face her. Once again the thought ran through his head   
  
two more days.  
  
Isadora awoke groggily. Her head ached and it seemed cold outside. where am I she   
  
wondered.She tried to sit up but one of their newest recruits from the battle she had  
  
been knocked out on ,pushed her back down. She was shocked at the size of him but she  
  
then remembered he was Wallace, a general, the crag of Caelin."Hold hard lass don't   
  
try to sit up yet ,yon Lady lyndis has been tracking the scum which shall feel my   
  
blade when we find them. We've already defeated a woman who tried to kidnap nils well  
  
not really defeated but evaded. Our tactician Shake said you're to come in battle   
  
you'll be needed and may see an old freind.I'll call in Serra or Priscilla which   
  
would you like?" Isadora knew what it was like to be healed by serra. It took twice as   
  
long and you were tired after listening to her." Priscilla please sir." The Crag of   
  
Caelin chuckled as he went off in search of the red haired valkyrie. The young girl   
  
walked into the tent a staff tipped with a small blue crystal as the healing energies   
  
almost surrounded Isadora but not completely. Isadora sat up no longer feeling dizzy  
  
fully restored. Priscilla blew the hair out of her eyes in frustration "If Shake would  
  
get us better weapons we could do more but he says if it works and they die we can   
  
save our money better and if we're still alive he's doing a good enough job!". Isadora  
  
smiled at her indignance as Priscilla walked outside muttering incoherently. She   
  
herself wasn't sure if shake was doing a good job but they weren't dead yet so she   
  
guessed he was doing ok. He himself walked in coming to check on her now "Isadora we're  
  
always looking for recruits and Nils said that you will meet someone if we don't open  
  
too many doors don't know what that means but we'll be there on the morrow." Isadora   
  
got up as the camp came alive Oswin and Marcus trying to have military organization   
  
but were failing miserably no one listening. She gathered her things and loaded them   
  
in merlinus's cart. She mounted her horse lost in her thoughts once more.  
  
Harken grimaced. They were almost there and the snow had begun to fall slowing them.  
  
him and four of his band neared the fortress as suddenly the rest of the band   
  
couldn't get to him. the only magic user ,who was one the outside called in "we can't   
  
get through we're sorry but there is a dark energy shield.You four are stuck until   
  
you defeat everyone there and the sheild has nothing to protect we're sorry!" Harken   
  
trudged on through the snow as it slacked off slightly Isadora leaping into his   
  
thoughts once more. He continued his beloved in his thoughts again his pace   
  
quickening until his companions on horseback even had trouble keeping up his heart   
  
consumed by rage once more as if she was one of his lost companions from protecting   
  
lord Elbert. He was a corpse once more his blade in his hands as the snow began   
  
falling once more.  
  
so that probably wasn't too good but it'll get better   
  
Willie-so umm any mail yet?  
  
Wil-O.O;; nope umm not yet?  
  
Willie-umm want some juice?  
  
Shake-sure thing!  
  
Willie-(snatches arms off drinking blood)umm what?  
  
Shake-O.o;; (regrows arms)umm whatever  
  
prlease R&R flames will be accepted probably needed and will be used to keep the   
  
poor hungry cold children warm and in agony this summer O.o;; 


	2. lost soul discovered

Max-lets see if this formats any better  
  
Ivan-SURE it will  
  
Erk-stop trying to be sarcastic --  
  
Ivan-who said i'm trying  
  
Isaac-now you too jus- yes no yes yes no yes  
  
Max-umm on with the fic  
  
(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H(H

Isadora sighed as she seemed stuck. The snow around her horses feet   
would not let her go far. She watched the wyvern Lord and the 3 Falco  
sisters ride off. She was glad she didn't need an earth seal for she  
had just become a paladin. She looked back on Harkens gift before he  
left with the late Lord Elbert.

"Isadora ,I promise when I return, that we will be wed after my duties  
will be fulfilled"said harken holding her hands. Isadora was worried   
over him leaving but she knew he must live up to his duty. "Harken  
you won't forget that promise will you?" she asked her light blue eyes   
searching his own soft brown ones. "of course not,and do not forget meand here is a token to ensure it." He said this placing in her hand an   
embroidered item. She gasped realizing the worth of the item he had  
given to her. His lips met hers the sun quickly begining to rise from  
the depths of the morning mists. They had heard marcus's harsh call forElberts gaurd to finish their preparations. The moment of breif passion fled from them as the horn blowing met their ears. Harken grabbed his pack and sword and rushed out waving to Isadora. The young Lord Eliwood waved to his father unbeknowst his father wouldn't return to his home. She clutched the Knights crest as she watched him go away.  
  
_He was only supposed to be gone two weeks_ , her mind thought as the snow began to slack. The strange boy with green hair suddenly called to them. "This is your chance to engage the enemy the snow is stoppinghurry forward!" She rushed onward bypassing the lady Ninian and the Lord Eliwood. As she rounded a double corner stopping suddenly enemies appearing. It was not the enemies that stopped her though. It was him.The man she had thought had been dead. "Harken?" She said her lance nearly falling from her hands. _This couldn't be Harken though _she thought. His soft eyes were gone now replaced by hard emotionless ones. Suddenly he came straight at her his sword raised. She had no time to pick up her lance so she unsheathed her sword trying to block and dodge Harkens four lightning fast attacks. She backed off as Oswin the general came forward.  
  
Harken passed by a lone swordsmaster leaving from the premises he was heading toward. Harken ignored him rushing towards the fortress. As he arrived he saw a small group of soldiers he believed was the black fang and called out ", Lord Elbert I shall avenge you from the black fang scum." He headed towards a blue haired paladin paying no attention to her face , his sword seeking. suddenly a gian man swathed in armour stepped between the two them. "Sir Harken is that not you?" Harken tried to ignore him about to attack before he said "are you not a knight of pherae?" Harken stopped before saying "yes that is I ,leave me be to avenge my comrades and dead Lord."  
  
"Harken you will be failing your duty if you die"  
  
"I will take many with me to pave the way to fulfill me duty"  
  
"But your Lord has need of you Lord Eliwood does!"  
  
Harken stopped ,his head reeling.  
  
"Lord Eliwood is here?"  
  
Isadora was confused and angry. So it was Harken and he had attacked  
her. Shake caught sight of her and called her to help Raven and Wallace in the corner battling knights,falco riders and a general because they needed to have another axe user. She rode past raven and immediately whirled her axe urging her horse forward slamming it into the opposing knight carmine hues flowing onto the weapon staining it crimson. Shake called her from the other side of the wall yelling "YES! good crit Isadora!!!" Isadora had no idea what a crit was but shake referred to them as extremely strong and struck in the right place. She didn't care as long as her anger was let out. She then proceeded to twirl her axe again speeding towards a falco knight dispatching her in the same manner. Suddely she couldn't go on any more. Then Harken came up to her.  
  
He had realized what he had done when he had talked to Oswin about Lord Elwiood. "Harken.."said Isadora seeing him.  
  
"Isadora.."  
  
"What have you been up to Harken,tell me! for a month you did not   
  
return to pherae, you sent no word.. where did you go forgetting your  
  
duties as a knight of pherae?"  
  
"I am sorry, it was all... the fault of my recklessness. How will I be  
  
punished?"  
  
Isadora was shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears  
began to flow down her face "punished? Harken do you understand at all what you have done? do you know what trouble your absence has caused pherae? Have you any idea I..... i was so worried" she said   
wishing she would stop her crying wishing she didn't feel the anger or  
  
sadness inside her. Harken on the other hand could feel guilt welling  
up inside of him. He knew he was wrong in what he had done.  
  
"Isadora..please do not cry, I cannot stand to see your beuatiful face   
weep so. I.. I have given you much reason to worry"  
  
Isadora thought damn right you have , and was about to tell him but  
  
he obviously wasn't done.  
  
"Please.. Please forgive me."  
  
"No. I cannot forgive you.not after worrying so much. never."  
  
"I am sorry" Harken said sadly walking away from her as shake suddenly called him to his side.  
  
The battle seemed to go swiftly for Isadora. She ignored the critical  
hit that Jerme , the enemy assassin, had hit harken with and left him  
severely injured. She picked up the hero crest from the chest alone  
and sat petting her horse here tears staining it's mane.

(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I(I  
  
Max-that was a little angsty o.o;; i usually don't do angst o.o;;  
  
Shake-MAN THAT WAS GREAT!!  
  
Max- --;; OH HARKEN!!!!  
  
Harken-what where oh hey shake COME HERE YOU LOOK DELICOUS!!!  
  
shake-AHHHHHHHH  
  
Isadora- why did you make me mad at hakren-chan max ;;  
  
Erk-rigggghhhttt well r&r  
  
Max-and don't kill me cause i haven't updated anything in forever .  
  
writers block which i'll be writing a humour story on soon o.o;;  
  
max R&R FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COK FOOD for Max,garet,and wil who  
  
are starving  
  
Garet-we'd rather starve than get flames though!


	3. Advice resolved

Max- so i have gotten two reveiws so far and since i can't get online  
  
because of techinal dificulties....  
  
Shake-HAH HE'S LYING theirs a storm bwahahahaha  
  
Max---;; i'll call the star of this fic over here  
  
Shake-oh no no need for that i don't even know why i'm talking to   
  
you because i don't talk to people that i don't like! = P  
  
max-shut up shake  
  
Shake- = X ok  
  
Max-and here are the reveiw responders the stars of the fic harken  
  
and isadora!  
  
to tarachi master tactician-   
  
Harken-yeah isadora why were you being so harsh  
  
Isadora-= / i had to it was in the support! i didn't mean to!  
  
Harken- oh yeah  
  
Isadora-it might get worse before it'll get better but he'll  
  
tie in something good don't worry!  
  
Harken-yeah max is a sucker for sapiness  
  
Isadora-and don't get any ideas about my harken!  
  
Harken-Max is also glad someone else likes harken  
  
to sos:  
  
harken-You are correct sah Max said something like it would be to anti  
  
climatic or something  
  
To Fireemblem fan:  
  
Isadora-why thank you   
  
Harken-hope you will do some work on the quest for karel while asidigoo  
  
is at summer camp  
  
Isadora-we know because asidigoo said it in chi chi and popo just a   
  
detour!  
  
to asidigoo and fef-for your submission to my numerous and ravenous  
  
reveiws for harken (even though he's evil)feel free to make your own!  
  
Max-what no flames awesome me and garet and wil are gonna starve!  
  
wil-guess we'll have to eat this stuff raw  
  
garet-(eating a raw chicken)what?  
  
Max-ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Isadora had tried to avoid Harken the last few days. She had tried to   
take it up with shake that she did not want to be beside him in battle.  
she didn't want to set herself up for another letdown from Harken.   
The tactician ignored her saying that "you two complement each other  
well and strengthen each other in battle ,saying this, I continue to  
place you two side by side. Also you need to work this out with Harken it is affecting everyone from pherae in this army." Isadora could not bring herself to talk about it as everytime she saw Harken she became downcast ,gloomy , and depressive.  
  
Harken seeked to talk to his love no more after the next day. As he   
neared her she burst into tears and ran from him. As he followed the  
rest of the band ,rearguard with raven for the day the master of joy,  
his brave axe and sword at ready as his mind wandered. 

Raven suddenly scowled at Harken "what is your problem knight boy" Raven asked, no longer able to quell his curiosity of the problem. Harken suddenly looked down as they trudged on" it is none of your concern do not trouble yourself"

"this excuse for a tactician has paired me with you so I will find out  
because he says two hero's are unstopable whatever that means"  
  
"you would not understand"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Harken sighed relenting "Isadora is mad at me for not coming back to   
her for making her worry. I cannot even talk to her withou her crying  
or her running from me"  
  
Raven smirked "I know plenty of this because of my sister who was mad at me for never trying to find her but she forgave me in time but you do not have time. just do what you might make her happy" he said and continued on like they had never had the conversation.  
  
Harken was shocked. Everyone had said Raven was and uncaring   
emotionless killing machine. It looked like he had talked to the wrong  
people.  
  
Isadora had been called into a meeting of the tactician and the   
phereans. She avoided Harken walking to stand beside Rebecca. Raven  
was outside the tent who seemed to be waiting on strangely enough,  
Rebecca. The young sniper pulled on her bowstring which looked tighter than it had been before as the tactician called in raven,oswin,hector and a few others. "you people are who will be in the next battle, we must save the prince and Harken,Isadora,Rebecca,and Raven will be a   
group. You three will form the frontline. Isadora take a short spear,  
harken you and raven each take a handaxe and a lightbrand,and rebecca  
you stay close to raven ,Harken you stay close to isadora."  
  
As they went out to finish the preparations harken caught Isadora's   
shoulder.  
  
"Isadora!please,wait,Isadora!"  
  
"Harken.."   
  
"I aplogize for causing yo greif isadora, i will suffer as long as   
needs be to make this up to you ..but... tell me...,now that i have   
returned,why do you look so sad?"  
  
Harken.. will you truly stay here? you.. you won't leave me alone again.... will you?"  
  
"Yes ,of course-- i promi-  
  
"No! Do not say that!  
  
"Isadora? what is it, Isadora?"  
  
i'm scared.. I don't want to remember" She said suddenly shivering tears brimming in her eyes "i don't want to remember.. the day when you left Pherae with Lord Elbert,I.." she suddenly could go no farther.

Harken desperately wanted to comfort her he wanted to say something but could not his heart tearing apart at it's roots as she found her  
voice "You might leave me again.. you might disapear once more. When I think that i just get so.. so.. so scared!"   
  
"Isadora" Harken said, as Isadora couldn't take it anymore her face in  
her hands hiding her tears her direction toward merlinus again   
after saying "forgive me." As Harken watched her go he let her name   
  
slip from his throat once more falling to the ground tears begining to flow from his own eyes. His heart broken,and mind reeling, Ravens advice reeled through his head "_do what you think would make her happy_."

As he thought of that he quit crying and headed toward his tent to grab  
the weapons he needed his mind made up. all he would have to do would be to tell Isadora and do what he needed to do after the battle.

Max-so much angstyness - can't handle (dies)  
  
X.X  
  
Random-r&R and umm no flames because watching garet eating this raw food is pretty funny umm and umm we may have to change the category to angst also O.O;; 


	4. A promise renewed

Max-so you three want me to go ahead and tell you what happens eh well  
  
why don't i just start off where i left last time!

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH  
  
Harken steeled himself as he walked off towards his tent. It's what she  
would have wanted,why else would she be like this. Harken's heart was rended but he had made his descision. He steeled himself and walked towards the meeting spot ,merlinus cart.

Isadora mounted her horsestaying close to Harken,rebecca,and Raven. As Isadora unlocked the door swiftly ,Raven and Harken ran past her wading Into the fray for they were the only ones on that side of the building. Isadora huried to catch up unable to see and ran straightt into an enemy Sniper. She braced herself as he began to let go of his bowstring ,Isadora Closed her eyes. She heard the twang of the bow but felt no pain. Confused she opened her eyes to see Harken standing over the sniper his severed bowsting beside the crimson effulence. As the battle lulled momentarily , harken approached her.  
  
"Isadora" said Harken.   
  
"harken.."  
  
"you still cry..I am sorry it is all my fault"said harken sheathing his  
weapon.  
  
Isadora could not speak as the memories flooded back to her again.  
  
"Isadora, if you wish it ...I-I will leave this army, It seems my very  
existence is a dark weight upon your heart"he said regretting every word knowing that he might never see her.  
  
"No...no! you are not a weight..you are dear to me. since you left all  
I have though about is you..." she said shocked that Harken would say   
such a thing.  
  
"Isadora....."  
  
"After you and Lord Elbert left.. it was as though Pherae had died..  
  
I should have gone... I should have gone with you and Lord Elbert, How many times I though that as I cried! Dying would have been better than living without you... So much better ...... i thought.  
  
"Isadora..." said Harken guilt laden upon his Heart heavily.  
  
"Harken... do you stil remember-- the words you said to me before you left?"  
  
"Yes how could I forget?I promised you that i would return unharmed,and when i cam back to pherae we would be wed." Said Harken.  
  
"I beleived those words,I was filled with worry but still, I beleived  
and.. here we are we meet again," said Isadora with a slight bitterness  
  
Harken suddenly moved closer to her his eyes filled with hope  
"Isadora.. can you not give me one more chance? When this expedition is over and we both return to pherae... let us have a grand ceremony! I will fulfil the promise i could not keep before."  
  
"You ... Promise?" said Isadora suddenly weak with emotion.  
  
"yes,I Shall never leave you behind again.We will always be together."  
said Harken suddenly embracing Isadora in his arms As she leaned her   
head on his shoulder  
  
"Harken!" She said letting out all of her tears she had been holding   
back infront of him, both of joy and happiness.

As she continued crying harken repeated himself and added on to it "I shall never leave you behind Isadora and i shall always protect you i promise it!"  
  
As the battle drew to an end the enemy fled. Both Harken and Isadora   
closer than they were at first and raven and rebecca realizing their   
feelings for one another. Isadora and Harken left to go tell shake   
that they would now be sharing a tent since they were together again.  
Shake laughed knowingly as they walked in hand in hand. "I see Raven  
and rebecca weren't the only ones last battle eh?" he said as Isadora   
blushed slightly.  
  
As they walked out of the lord's and tacticians tent to move Isadora   
into harkens tent Harken kissed her gently "I love you Isadora"  
"I love you too Harken" replied isadora smiling  
  
IHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH  
  
Max-so much sappiness it's a tree!  
  
Random- -.-;; feeble joke Max  
  
Max- = / anyways for reveiws there's the end to your cliffhanger eh  
  
harken though he would make her happy by leaving real supports and   
  
everthing!  
  
Random-r&R


	5. A bond tested

Max-I know you all think I'm dead especially the people I had reading this story . . welllll

Garet-Max HEY MAX what are you doing after updating this story?

Max-err Updating the one with you and Mia?

Mia-Yay!

Max-yeah well anyways R&R! errr I'm forgetting something

Harken-Reveiwer responses Max!

Max-Oh yeah! well since I don't have the reveiws with me you and Isadora say it for me

Isadora-Thanks for everyone reveiwing!

Harken-And please reveiw this time also!

Max-I beleive there will be one or two more chapters so er don't worry now here it is the next chapter of paths of crossing...I guess

* * *

Isadora's life had suddenly been brightened again. Her Harken had returned and they were reconciled with each other, once more. At this moment though she was worrying over him. In this battle Shake had selected Harken for a particuarly dangerous mission, where only the strongest could go. He was on the front along with Raven once more, going at it as only two heroes could. As Harken and Raven waded into the thick of it with swords and axes she spotted him. An enemy bishop raising a strangely shaped staff. As she finally got the command to ride forward a red light suddenly began to surround her, a red light rising within her eyes, and she knew no more.

Harken was having a difficult time coming to the platform with two heroes. He had tried every conventional manuever but nothing worked, of course this was not a conventional enemy. An enemy Hero was raising a silver sword as Harken himself, shot forward with his light brand, catching him off guard. Viscously felling the enemy he glanced around and saw Isadora. His love dashing towards him a weapon raised. He cast around about him if there was any danger. Then he realised what was happening. She was attacking him. Raising his sheild quickly he deflected her sword dodging about. "Isadora why are you doing this?" He yelled confused. As he saw the battle light in her eyes, he jumped slightly. _Those aren't HER eyes!_

The only way he could see out of this was trying to talk to her. "Isadora listen to me! I am not your enmy it's me, Harken! Please love don't do this!" As he was yelling she struck a hit upon him carving bits of his flesh from his form, a hiss of agony from both body and soul emitted from his clenched teeth. A splash of his life giving liquids burst from the wound as, strangely enough, Rebecca found the source of the problem. A longbow in her hands she spotted, the bishop, his eyes closed with a berserk staff raised. She had been taught enough about staffs to know what this one did. It gave control of an enemy unit, and she could see Isadora wasn't herself. She raised her long bow aiming for the bishop her hand shaking slightly pulling it back more tauntly.

Harken was defending himself as best as he could without his weapon, wounded in four places he was hard pressed to keep it up. That was when he stepped in the hole. Falling back, instinctively raising his sheild to fend off the blows he had found a short rest. Isadora on her horse couldn't reach with her sword or her axe. The force controlling her realised this as she brought her lance into play. Gathering into a charge she raised her lance ducking low,expertly throwing the horses weight into the blow into Harkens sheild arm. Harkens limb failed him under the force of the blow his arm suddenly snapping with a frighteningly sickening crunch his facial features contoreted in agony as Isadora rounded and prepared for another charge.

Rebecca had missed the bishop frustratedly twice. Her hand just wasn't steady enough until..... until Raven layed a hand upon her shoulder. Smiling breifly at him she raised her bow suddenly steady. Once more the bowstring tight she released the shaft from the bow, it's pointed tip hanging almost lazily in the air, until three things ended at once. The Arrows flight, the bishops life, and the attack of Isadora. The bishops eyes clouded over in death the berserk staff clattering from the hard tiled floor into the depths of the water temple.

As Harken prepared himself for what might be the last time he saw Isadora, he forced his sword up to counter his lovers lance, the sheilded arm hanging limply onto the ground. His ankle sprained along with the blood staining the floor around him, he struck a poor sight. As he involuntarily closed his eyes, he waited for the blow to strike, and waited....and waited....and....nothing. A different sound met his ears as conciousness began to leave him. Isadoras sobbing met his ears, as her arms were suddenly around him, tears staining her face. The last he saw was her beautiful face, until the world was omitted from his mind in a bliss of senselessness.

When a joint effort of Erk and Priscilla had been ordered to take care of Harken, Isadora had been the first to volunteer as the guard. As Priscilla looked down on him she shot a worried glance at Erk, who was already using a heal staff on his prostrate form. As she joined in Reinforcements arrived and Isadora took up her position guarding the one passage to them. Isadora was hard pressed to defend herself against the masses of cavaliers, pegasus knights, and falco-knights which massed towards her. The bridge hadn't dissapeared as cavaliers massed upon it.

When she had finally cleared them there stood her challenge, a wyvern lord surrounded by wyvern riders. Drawing her axe the sour taste of fear rose in her throat as she fought off the feirce dragons and their riders, the lord himself presenting the threat of a sword.

Harken's feverish dreams were replaying in his head, leaving Isadora, his journey, the battle of losing his comrades, fervent travelings, and reconciling with Isadora. The sounds of battle was forever in his dream, until he came roaring back to reality, a dull hum also assaulting his senses. Priscilla breathed a sigh of releif, letting her recover staff fall to her side. Erk had just left for reinforcements. As Harken sat up, his whole being healed, he spotted the wyvern lord circling preparing his sword to take down the blue haired paladin. He leapt up, only pausing to grab his weapons and battered sheild, before dashing towards the ranks of the wyverns.

Isadora was in danger of being felled. Her axe was close to shattering leaving her with just an old, battered lance to defend herself with. The lord's wyvern suddenly was sent into a dive, straight towards her as Harken bulled his way through the tightly packed mass of wyverns. Killing the fearsome creatures and their masters with single strokes of his fearsome silver axe, he dashed forward desperate to reach her. As the Wyverns sword knocked aside Isadoras axe, Harkens weapon came hurtling into not the wyvern, but the rider itself. As Harken tossed her a fresh axe fresh tears welled into Isadoras eyes. "Oh Harken, can you ever forgive me. I can't believe how I acted I-I-I-"

"Do not worry yourself Isadora! You could not help yourself..I know this."

"Harken....."

As Harken leaped onto the back of Isadoras horse to catch up with the others, her heart still fluttered at his touch. When Harken limped slightly from the water temple his ankle still not healed properly and made worse from the battle Isadora was right beside him, her horse loned to Erk to ride beside Priscilla, helping him along towards the house of Nino's uncle. Before Harken was able to go rest, and be with Isadora, he was to give his report to Eliwood, much to the displeasure of Shake, but Isadora was waiting. As she did for that last year, she waited for him.

* * *

Max- . . yeah cheesy ending for one of the end chapters I know but errr I thought it was nice

Random-at least you updated this....now go update the other one.

Max-NOOOOOOOOOOO (hisses)

Random-.......o...k.....

Max- D heh heh nobody saw that

Harken-R&R

Isadora-Or else the hissing author could come after you


End file.
